charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grimoire
The Grimoire can be seen as an evil counterpart to the Book of Shadows. The book itself is a large brown covered tome adorned with a demonic symbol in an inverted pentagram on the front cover. The pages are black in color and are said to be blackened by the book's evil. Its spells and incantations are written in Latin. The Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from the forces of good. The Charmed Ones used their strongest potions to attempt to destroy it, though it protected itself much like their Book of Shadows. Although it referred to as the Grimoire, it is not the only grimoire in existence. It is owned by the leader of the Underworld and used to coronate the Source of All Evil when another is chosen. This dark tome was presumably destroyed when Piper Halliwell stabbed Prue Halliwell (who stored the Grimoire inside her body) with the Ancient Athame. History The Grimoire was used when Cole Turner was being coronated by Dark Priests as the next Source. When a Wizard attempted to become the Source, Cole allowed him to transfer his powers to him. The process was stopped when Phoebe, while being manipulated by the Seer, vanquished the Wizard before the rite could be finished."We're Off to See the Wizard" The grimoire was also used during the coronation of Dane, though it was interrupted by the Seer, who had taken in the Source's Heir to claim power for herself. The Charmed Ones were able to vanquish the Seer and the entire Council by forcing the Seer to tap into the power of the child, causing her to be overwhelmed. The Grimoire was left behind and was hidden in the West Andes by Leo Wyatt."Womb Raider" Years later, Rennek gained access to the Grimoire and the Empyreal Sword. He stabbed the book with the sword, granting him access to the All (the foundation of all magic) and causing magic to shift from magical beings to mortals. After Rennek was vanquished, both the sword and the Grimoire were absorbed by Prue Halliwell, who became carrier of The All."The Power of 300" However, the powerful tome slowly took over her will, prompting her to summon Kyra forward through time to take her power; revive Benjamin Turner in the body of his son and finally merge with the Old One, Heremus. According to Patience, the book had been looking for something powerful and ancient for a long time.As seen in "Something Old, Something Prue" After Prue became a Charmed One again by putting Paige on the brink of death, Phoebe was able to break through to her and make her realize the error of her actions. She begged Piper to help her stop Heremus that was now controlling her body. Piper stabbed her with the Ancient Athame, which put things back in order. No one knows what happened to the Grimoire afterwards, though it was presumably lost.The Reason Known Content Votum Sanguinis This is the spell used to crown a "new" Source with the full powers of the Underworld. The spell is chanted in the middle of the coronation and must be done at midnight with a dark priest presiding. Votum Sanguinis in Latin translates to vow of blood. Transferring the Source's Powers In an attempt to reunite with Phoebe, Cole was willing to strip himself of the Source's powers and give them to a wizard. The spell requires both beings to spill blood on to the Grimoire while the recipient of the powers chants the spell. The other known spells are: * Spell to resurrect the dead * Spell to consecrate magical weapons and items. * Spell to Vanquish Good Witches Notes and Trivia * When the Charmed One's Book of Shadows became a Grimoire, it could possibly have been even stronger than the Source's Grimoire, Dantalian even claimed by having their Book of Shadows, she would become unstoppable. * The prop was sold on eBay by "It's a Wrap Hollywood" in late 2007 and reached a final bid of $405.00. Gallery Seersourcegrimoire.jpg|The Seer being coronated Seersourcegrimoire4.jpg|A Dark Priest with the Grimoire Seersourcegrimoire2.jpg|A entry from the Grimoire Grimoire 1.jpg|A Dark Priest holding the Grimoire Grimoire 3.jpg|Cole being coronated as the new Source GrimoireAuction.jpg|The prop was auctioned off after the show's run GrimoireAuction_2.jpg|The final bid was $405.00 GrimoireCoverPieceAuction.jpg|A reserve piece of the Grimoire cover was also sold grimoirepages.jpg|Pages from the Source's Grimoire 04x21-Still3.jpg|The Charmed Ones in front of the Grimoire References Category:Artifacts Category:Books Category:Evil Category:Pages needing attention